Teman Hati
by De Amor
Summary: Aku masih tak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan genggamanmu. . Cinta telah membuat kita terlena. Aku akan terus mengejar kebahagiaan yang telah berlalu itu. Pejamkan matamu dan raih lah tanganku./SasuNaru/
1. Meet You Again

Enjoy

* * *

Dia hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan mimpi yang biasa pula.

Dia tidak menginginkan banyak hal. Sebuah rumah kecil dengan halaman yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai kebun bunga, maka hidupnya akan terasa sempurna.

Dia suka bunga. Yah, dia suka bunga entah sejak kapan.

Tanaman itu memiliki banyak jenis, sebanyak rahasia yang dimiliki semesta.

Banyak warna dan tentu memiliki banyak makna yang berbeda. Dan walaupun dari jenis yang sama tapi jika warnanya berbeda maka artinya pun berbeda.

Tumbuhan yang indah dan misterius. Mereka sederhana namun dapat mewakili seribu kata. seribu perasaan.

Tulip, lili, chyrsant, daisy, angrek, anyelir, kaktus, seruni, mawar, iris, melati, semuanya. Semua jenis bunga.

Sepertinya ia butuh halaman yang luas untuk bunga-bunganya nanti. Mungkin memang sedikit aneh untuk standar pria dewasa yang suka bunga-bungaan sepertinya. Tapi ini lah cinta, kau tak bisa memilih kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, bukan?

Secara personal dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sesama atau lawan jenis. Sama sekali tidak, walaupun ayahnya mengancamnya memotong organ vitalnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sasuke, nikahilah seorang gadis!" Pria tua itu berucap dari ujung meja.

"Maaf ayah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis mana pun." ucapnya kala itu.

Mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih, ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan dari ujung sana ia bisa merasakan kekhwatiran ayahnya. Pria tua yang dulunya ditakuti dengan kegarangannya itu kini tak lebih dari ayah yang mulai takut dengan anak-anaknya. Bukan sepenuhnya takut namun ia sadar dengan umurnya, kejayaannya untuk bertindak keras kepala sepertinya sudah dalam masa tenggang. Bersikap kolot hanya membuat anak-anaknya memberontak. Dia paham, Uchiha tua ini juga pernah mudah.

"Sudah kukatakan ayah, Sasuke itu gay." di seberang mejanya, Itachi-kakaknya- berkata dengan nada santai.

Memutar matanya bosan, malas menanggapi candaan kakaknya yang usil itu. Buang-buang tenaga.

"Bawa 'dia' kesini, Sasuke. Jika 'dia' layak mungkin ayah akan mempertimbangkannya." Sasuke hampir tersedak, jangan bilang ayahnya percaya dengan omong kosong Itachi.

"Aku selesai." Sebelum beranjak sebuah delikan ia lemparkan untuk Itachi yang tentunya disambut dengan seringai ejekan.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Sasuke, tunggu. Ayah belum selesai bicara. Ayah tidak mau tahu kau harus menikah."  
Suaranya ter pantul-pantul di ruang makan yang besar itu. Sasuke melenggang pergi sedikit kesal kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya memaksanya menikah seperti ini. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran, ini pasti ulah Itachi.

* * *

Pagi itu, ketika embun masih setia bergulir di atas rerumputan. Sesosok dengan iris biru langitnya sedang duduk diatas kayu tua yang telah tumbang beberapa tahun silam.

Dahan-dahan pohon tua itu mulai lapuk terkikis waktu. Lumut dan rayap tak membiarkannya utuh layaknya saat ia berdiri kokoh seperti dulu. Hukum alam perlahan-lahan memusnahkan eksistensinya.

Sosok itu, tersenyum lembut namun begitu senduh. ia menatap hamparan helaian-helaian hijau yang ada disekelilingnya dan sang pohon tua.

"Kalian tahu ... hanya kalian lah yang setia menemani ku selama ini." Bisiknya pada angin.

"Aku lelah menunggu ... mungkin ia telah lupa pada janjinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menyiksanya." senyumnya getir menusuk sukma.

Ia bisa merasakan angin lembut bertiup membasuh wajahnya, membawanya kembali pada kenangan 9 tahun silam.

Kenangan yang menahannya untuk tetap setia menunggu ditempat itu.

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini." anak kecil bersurai pirang itu menoleh ketika seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.

Seorang bocah lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya menghampirinya.

"Apa kau juga tersesat?" Tanya anak itu.

Dia tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Ia hanya mundur selangka. Ibunya bilang dia harus berhati-hati dengan orang asing yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Menyadari reaksinya yang terlihat takut. Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum terhangat yang pernah ia lihat, setelah ibunya, tentunya.

"Ah maaf, kenalkan aku Sasuke. Aku orang baru disini. Tadinya aku sedang mencari jamur untuk nenekku, tapi karena terlalu asyik aku jadi tidak sadar masuk semakin jauh kedalam hutan. Dan, aku tersesat." Anak itu terlihat kebingungan.

Dia merasa kasihan, ia pernah tersesat, jadi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. takut dan bingung. Perasaan yang teramat sangat ia benci.

Ia menatap lamat-lamat bocah lelaki dihadapannya. Walaupun bocah itu menyembunyikan rasa kebingungannya dibalik wajah datarnya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa dapat membaca setiap mili perasan anak itu.

"Sasuke, jangan takut. Naru ada disini." dan tiba-tiba saja, dia meraih tangan anak dihadapannya itu.

Menggenggamnya, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kekuatan dan keberanian yang ia punya. Sedang bocah 11 tahun yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam menatap tangan kecil yang berusaha menyelimuti tangannya yang lebih besar.

"Kau lucu." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala pirang di hadapannya.

Sasuke gemas ingin memeluknya. Saking gemasnya hingga ia lupa bahwa sejak sejam lalu ia tersesat.

* * *

Ia tersenyum lembut, kelopak matanya terpejam masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu.

Rajutan kenangan yang begitu indah dan menyakitkan. Sesak yang mendebarkan, bukan? lucu rasanya.

* * *

Jauh didalam hutan, ada sebuah padang yang dipenuhi hamparan bunga matahari. Tak ada yang menanam dan merawatnya. Mereka tumbuh, bermekaran dan mati kemudian tumbuh lagi dari bibit sebelumnya. Begitulah seterusnya. Orang-orang yang tinggal di desa dekat hutan itu percaya bahwa hamparan bunga matahari itu tumbuh dan bermekaran dengan indah karena dijaga oleh peri hutan.

Sejatinya itu benar, namun tak sepenuhnya benar.

Mereka adalah matahari-matahari kecil yang tetap bersinar bahkan di kala badai menerpa.

Bunga matahari adalah bunga yang mudah tumbuh. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa layu begitu saja. Mereka kuat namun juga rapuh.  
Yah tak sekuat yang kau kira tapi tak serapuh yang kau bayangkan. Bunga yang tegar.

Sosok itu telah menyaksikan siklus ini selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mengenal bunga-bunga itu melebihi mengenal dirinya sendiri. Karena dialah yang menjaga bunga-bunga itu selama ini. Menjaganya dari musim dingin di bulan Desember, dan menemaninya di musim panas pada bulan Juni.

Sedikit lucu, tapi orang-orang memanggilnya 'Peri Hutan'. Julukan yang aneh tapi akan lebih bak daripada dipanggil 'hantu gentayangan'.

Dia menyentuh pohon tua yang didudukinya, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada hamparan pohon-pohon bunga matahari di sekelilingnya. kuncup-kuncup kecil ter tempel lucu di ujung pohon itu. Belum tapi mereka akan segera bermekaran.

Lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan senyum yang sama.

"Aku akan disini bersama kalian, jadi jagalah kenangan itu hingga dia datang untuk mengambilnya." Suaranya lembut se lembut angin yang bertiup diantara sela-sela pepohonan , damai seperti kicauan burung yang menyambut pagi. Namun menyayat seperti daun-daun tua yang rontok dari batangnya.

Tapi Ia akan terus menunggu hingga waktunya habis.

* * *

Sasuke membuka tirai kereta yang di naikinya. Suara sepatu kuda beradu pelan dengan tanah, angin lembut yang membawa aroma musim semi menyapu lembut helaian poninya. Keningnya menukik tajam, ia masih dendam dengan ayahnya atau Itachi lebih tepatnya. Karena hasutan kakak bodohnya itulah sehingga Sasuke dikirim ke desa yang ditujunya sekarang.

Sasuke dikirim ke tempat itu seperti barang rongsokkan dengan dalih membantu bisnis gandum milik ayahnya,tapi Sasuke lebih dari tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan karena tujuannya adalah membuat Sasuke cepat menikah.

Sekitar satu kilo meter dari desa itu terdapat sebuah kota yang terkenal ramai akan pusat hiburannya dengan muda mudinya yang elok. Mungkin terlalu jelas jika ia langsung dikirim ke kota itu. Maka, ayahnya mencari segala cara dan bisnis gandum yang ada di desa terdekat di kota itulah pilihannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, karena pilihannya adalah mengurus bisnis gandum atau dijodohkan.

Entah rasukan jenis setan apa yang dilancarkan Itachi, Ayahnya benar-benar seperti kesurupan ingin menikahkannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin menikah, samasekali tidak tertarik mungkin karena belum ada orang yang mampu membuatnya menginginkan hal itu.

Bunga daisy liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan tampak mulai bermekaran. Mereka berbahagia menyambut musim semi. Alih-alih bertambah kesal terus memikirkan ayah dan kakaknya, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengulaskan segaris senyum, daisy-daisy itu seolah menari menyambut kedatangannya.

Daisy kah?

Bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Namun makna sesungguhnya adalah memberi keceriaan serta kesetiaan. Kombinasi yang aneh.

'Sasuke, jangan marah. Sasuke tidak boleh marah.'  
Bunga-bunga itu seperti berbisik untuknya. Perasaan kesal yang sepanjang jalan didera Sasuke menguap entah kemana.

'Semua bunga memiliki sihirnya sendiri dan daisy menyihir hati kita yang sedang marah atau sedih menjadi ceria. Apakah kau merasakannya?'

Eh, suara. Suara siapa itu?

Sasuke berusaha menjulurkan kepalanya ketirai, mencari asal suara begitu nyata namun juga samar-samar. Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

Sadar dengan tingkahnya yang aneh, Sasuke kembali fokus pada pemandangan yang dilewati kereta. Tak ingin membuat sang kusir terus melirik aneh padanya.

Satu dua pohon oak mulai bermunculan, suara berat sang kusir mengatakan sebentar lagi mereka sampai namun Sasuke tidak mendengar, sibuk dengan gelutan pikirannya.

Padang rumput, suara tepakan kaki kuda, bunga daisy, pohon-pohon oak.

Perasaan familiar macam ini? Apakah ia pernah kemari?  
Kembali menepis pikiran anehnya. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya Sasuke yakin ia habiskan di rumah, kalaupun ia pernah kesini ayahnya pasti memberitahunya.

Ah mungkin ini hanyalah De javu.

* * *

Sasuke menatap penuh rasa terpesona. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah kayu, terbuat dari kayu jati dan mungkin juga kayu mahoni. Tidak terlalu tua dan tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk di tinggali, rumah yang di belikan ayahnya untuk di tinggalinya mulai dari sekarang. Akan tetapi bukan rumah itulah yang membuat Sasuke sepenuhnya terpesona melainkan halaman rumah tersebut.

Halaman depannya mungkin tidak terlalu luas tapi halaman belakangnya lebih dari cukup, ditambah tak banyak rumah di desa pinggir hutan itu. Kusir kereta tadi juga berkata di belakang desa hanya ada hutan. Sasuke bergembira. Ayahnya mengirimnya kesini untuk mengurus bisnis gandum dan mencari pasangan hidup. Mengurus bisnis gandum mungkin masih bisa, tapi dengan halaman seluas ini mencari pasangan hidup sepertinya ia tidak punya waktu, sungguh disayangkan jika halaman seluas itu tidak ditanami bunga bukan.

Sasuke tidak tahan menyunggingkan senyum miring diwajah datarnya. Terlampau senang.

hari mulai beranjak malam ketika ia baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. malam ini ia akan beristrihat, besok Sasuke berencana kekota seberang membeli peralatan rumah serta pupuk dan bibit bunga belakangnya mungkin akan ia penuhi dengan iris, anyelir, azalea, anggrek, juga azoka. Bunga-bunga dengan masa hidup yang panjang. Sasuke memikirkan rencananya untuk besok dan perlahan ia mulai jatuh tertidur.

Dua kunang-kunang yang tadinya hinggap di ambang jendela, terlihat menggetarkan sayapnya siap terbang mengikuti hembusan angin malam menuju kedalam hutan. Cahaya di perut mereka terang redup melewati pepohonan, semak-semak, saling mendahuli namun tetap mengawasi agar tidak terpisah.

Jauh mereka terbang masuk ke tengah-tengah hutan hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah padang yang hampir dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan yang tingginya mungkin hanya se pinggang. Baik si kedua kunang-kunang atau pun seluruh penghuni hutan tahu jika tumbuhan itu adalah bunga matahari yang sebentar lagi akan bermekaran.

Salah satu kunang-kunang hinggap di sebuah pohon yang telah tumbang ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga matahari tersebut. Sedang yang lainnya hinggap diujung jari seseorang. Seseorang yang duduk di pohon tumbang yang sama dengan kunang-kunang sebelumnya.

Jari orang itu lentik dan hangat membuat sang kunang-kunang betah berputar-putar kemudian terbang dari ujung jari telunjuk kemudian manis, kelingking begitu lah seterusnya.

Orang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu si kunang-kunang. Seluruh penghuni hutan mencintainya dan menjaganya. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka menghiburnya, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, kalian menjaga ku dan menghibur ku selama ia pergi. Tapi hari ini dia telah kembali, besok aku akan menemuinya, aku akan menagih janjinya."

Senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya diiringi oleh kuncup-kuncup bunga matahari yang mulai bermekaran.

Kehidupan bunga matahari itu singkat se singkat waktunya untuk menagih kembali ikatan mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

Genre: Romance n Fantasy

Pair: SasuNaru

By: De Amor

Title: Teman Hati

* * *

N.b: fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Kokoro no Tomo (Teman Hati) by Mayumi Itsuwa. Dan fic ini pernah saya updet di fb jadi minna-san mungkin pernah ada yang baca.

Dan HAPPY BRITH DAY NARUTO :* (Cipok Naru-chan)

Ok, Akhir kata XD Review Pliss...


	2. Sun Flower

De Amor

* * *

Sasuke membuka tirai kereta yang dinaikinya. Suara sepatu kuda beradu pelan dengan tanah, angin lembut yang membawa aroma musim semi menyapu lembut helaian poninya. Keningnya menukik tajam, ia masih dendam dengan ayahnya atau Itachi lebih tepatnya. Karena hasutan kakak bodohnya itulah sehingga Sasuke dikirim ke desa yang ditujunya sekarang. Sasuke dikirim ketempat itu seperti barang rosokan dengan dalih membantu bisnis gandum milik ayahnya, tapi Sasuke lebih dari tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan karena tujuannya adalah membuat Sasuke cepat menikah.

Sekitar satu kilo meter dari desa itu terdapat sebuah kota yang terkenal ramai akan pusat hiburannya dengan muda mudinya yang elok. Mungkin terlalu jelas jika ia langsung dikirim ke kota itu. Maka, ayahnya mencari segala cara dan bisnis gandum yang ada di desa terdekat di kota itulah pilihannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, karena pilihannya adalah mengurus bisnis gandum atau dijodohkan.

Entah rasukan jenis setan apa yang dilancarkan Itachi, Ayahnya benar-benar seperti kesurupan ingin menikahkannya. Sasuke tidak ingin menikah, sama sekali tidak tertarik mungkin karena belum ada orang yang mampu membuatnya menginginkan hal itu.

Bunga daisy liar yang tumbuh dipinggir jalan tampak mulai bermekaran. Mereka berbahagia menyambut musim semi. Alih-alih bertambah kesal terus memikirkan ayah dan kakaknya, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengulaskan segaris senyum, daisy-daisy itu seolah menari menyambut kedatangannya.

Daisy kah?

Bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Namun makna sesungguhnya adalah memberi keceriaan serta kesetiaan. Kombinasi yang aneh.

'Sasuke, jangan marah. Sasuke tidak boleh marah.'

Bunga-bunga itu seperti berbisik untuknya. Perasaan kesal yang sepanjang jalan didera Sasuke menguap entah kemana.

'Semua bunga memiliki sihirnya sendiri dan daisy menyihir hati kita yang sedang marah atau sedih menjadi ceria. Apakah kau merasakannya?'

Eh?

Sasuke berusaha menjulurkan kepalanya ketirai, mencari asal suara itu. Terdengar begitu nyata namun juga samar-samar. Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

Sadar dengan tingkahnya yang aneh, Sasuke kembali fokus pada pemandangan yang dilewati kereta. Tak ingin membuat sang kusir terus melirik aneh padanya.

Satu dua pohon oak mulai bermunculan, suara berat sang kusir mengatakan sebentar lagi mereka sampai namun Sasuke tidak mendengar, sibuk dengan gelutan pikirannya.

Padang rumput, suara tepakan kaki kuda, bunga daisy, pohon-pohon oak. Perasaan familiar macam ini? Apakah ia pernah kemari?

Kembali menepis pikiran anehnya. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya Sasuke yakin ia habiskan di rumah, kalaupun ia pernah kesini ayahnya pasti memberitahunya.

Ah mungkin ini hanyalah De javu.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menatap penuh rasa terpesona. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah kayu, terbuat dari kayu jati dan mungkin juga kayu mahoni. Tidak terlalu tua dan tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali, rumah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ditinggalinya mulai sekarang. Akan tetapi bukan rumah itulah yang membuat Sasuke sepenuhnya terpesona melainkan halaman rumah tersebut. Halaman depannya mungkin tidak terlalu luas tapi halaman belakangnya lebih dari cukup, ditambah tak banyak rumah di desa pinggir hutan itu. Kusir kereta tadi juga berkata di belakang desa hanya ada hutan. Sasuke bergembira. Ayahnya mengirimnya kesini untuk mengurus bisnis gandum dan mencari pasangan hidup. Mengurus bisnis gandum mungkin masih bisa, tapi dengan halaman seluas ini mencari pasangan hidup sepertinya ia tidak punya cukup waktu, sungguh disayangkan jika halaman sluas itu tidak ditanami bunga bukan. Sasuke tidak tahan menyunggingkan senyum miring diwajah datarnya. Terlampau senang.

hari mulai beranjak malam ketika ia baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. malam ini ia akan beristrihat, besok Sasuke berencana ke kota seberang membeli peralatan rumah serta pupuk dan bibit bunga tentunya.

Halaman belakangnya mungkin akan ia penuhi dengan iris, anyelir, azalea, anggrek, juga azoka. Bunga-bunga dengan masa hidup yang panjang. Sasuke memikirkan rencananya untuk besok dan perlahan ia mulai jatuh tertidur.

Dua kunang-kunang yang tadinya hinggap diambang jendela, terlihat menggetarkan sayapnya siap terbang mengikuti hembusan angin malam menuju kedalam hutan. Cahaya di perut mereka terang redup melewati pepohonan, semak-semak, saling mendahuli namun tetap mengawasi agar tidak terpisah. Jauh mereka terbang masuk ketengah-tengah hutan hingga sampailah mereka disebuah padang yang hampir dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan yang tingginya mungkin hanya sepinggang. Baik si kedua kunang-kunang ataupun seluruh penghuni hutan tahu jika tumbuhan itu adalah bunga matahari yang sebentar lagi akan bermekaran.

Salah satu kunang-kunang hinggap di sebuah pohon yang telah tumbang ditengah bunga matahari tersebut. Sedang yang lainnya hinggap diujung jari seseorang. Seseorang yang duduk dipohon tumbang yang sama dengan kunang-kunang sebelumnya. Jari orang itu lentik dan hangat membut sang kunang-kunang betah berputar-putar kemudian terbang dari ujung jari telunjuk kemudian manis, kelingking begitulah seterusnya.

Orang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu si kunang-kunang. Seluruh penghuni hutan mencintainya dan menjaganya. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka menghiburnya, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih, kalian menjagaku dan menghiburku selama ia pergi. Tapi hari ini dia telah kembali, besok aku akan menemuinya, aku akan menagih janjinya." Senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya diiringi oleh kuncup-kuncup bunga matahari yang mulai bermekaran.

Kehidupan bunga matahari itu singkat sesingkat waktunya untuk menagih kembali ikatan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Minggu pagi, Sasuke menyisir toko-toko yang ada di kota itu. Toko bunga di kota tersebut bisa dihitung dengan jari , kebanyakan tokoh pakaian dan toko makanan. Tapi setelah berkeliling hampir satu jam akhirnya ia menemukan satu toko bunga yang setidaknya memiliki persediaan bibit bunga yang diinginkannya.

Papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Toko Bunga Yamanaka' tertempel kokoh di hadapan toko tersebut. Sasuke mulai memilah bibit yang menurutnya sehat.

Sedikit heran sudah berapa toko bunga yang ia kunjungi, termasuk toko bunga yang ia masuki sekarang kebanyakan mereka menjual bunga matahari. Tidak hanya desa, kota ini juga terbilang dikelilingi hutan jika bunga daisy menjamur dimana-mana itu tidak mengherankan karena bunga daisy memang bunga aster jenis bunga liar yang bisa hidup dimana saja berbeda dengan bunga matahari yang selain jangka hidupnya yang pendek iklim kota ataupun desa yang ditinggalinya sekarang juga tidak cocok dengan si bunga matahari. Begitulah pemahaman Sasuke selama ini, ia tidak hanya sekedar menanam ia juga mempelajari setiap detail bunga yang ditanamnya termasuk kegunaan bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil bibit yang diinginkannya. Sedikit risih. Sasuke tidak cukup bebal untuk tidak menyadari bahwa si penjaga toko bunga terus memerhatikannya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di toko tersebut. Gadis pirang itu bahkan tidak fokus dengan pelanggannya yang lain. Sasuke terbiasa dengan tatapan memuja gadis-gadis disekitarnya namun tatapan gadis itu Sasuke rasa memiliki maksud yang berbeda. Tatapan itu seolah memastikan sesuatu padanya, seakan gadis bercepol satu itu mengenalinya tapi sejauh Sasuke ingat ia tidak punya kenalan yang berambut pirang. Mungkin.

"Saya akan mengambil bibit ini dan juga bibit bunga asoka yang ada dirak samping. Tolong dihitung."

Gadis itu tersentak, Sasuke berpikir mungkin karena tegurannya yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, baik. Mohon ditunggu."

Gadis itu membungkus bibitnya dan sesekali melirik padanya, Sasuke jengah hingga membuatnya mantap bertanya.

"Maaf apakah anda mengenal saya ataukah kita pernah bertemu? Saya pikir anda memerhatikan saya sejak tadi." Ucapannya tidak cukup kasarkan?

Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan dalam rasa malu. Pipinya merona, sadar jika ia tertangkap basah.

"Aah, maafkan saya. Sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, saya hanya merasa anda terlihat begitu mirip dengan saudara saya." Ujar gadis itu sopan, tak ada nada merayu dalam ucapannya hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit mengangguk dan memberi sedikit senyum tipis tanda menghargai.

"Maaf, apakah anda baru di kota ini?" Ucap gadis itu ditengah kegiatannya membungkus bibit.

"Ya, saya baru pindah kemarin ke desa seberang." Jawaban Sasuke disambut anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino, anda bisa memanggi saya Ino, tuan?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tuan Sasuke, jika anda pecinta bunga saya menyarangkan anda merawat bunga matahari dari kota ini. Selain bunganya yang lebih besar dan jangka mekarnya yang lebih lama konon bunga matahari yang tumbuh dikota ini juga memiliki unsur magis karena dijaga oleh peri hutan." Gadis itu berujar dengan raut wajah yang membingungkan, terlihat setengah serius dan setengah bercanda. Namun, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Saya pikir tuan harus mencobanya." Gadis itu menyerahkan bibit yang dibeli Sasuke yang telah dibungkus serta daftar harganya dan juga satu pot kecil bunga matahari yang setengah mekar.

"Bunga matahari yang satu ini 'spesial'. Satu-satunya yang berasal dari tengah-tengah hutan, perbedaannya 'dia' tiga hari lebih dahulu mekar dan tiga hari lebih lama berguguran, berbeda dengan bunga matahari 'biasa' yang ada dirak bawah, mereka hanya bermekaran sekitar empat hari dan gugur begitu saja. Anda tahu sendiri iklim di daerah ini tidak cocok dengan bunga 'musim panas' jadi masa hidup mereka lebih pendek dari bunga matahari pada umumnya." Gadis itu menunjuk rak yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Maaf nona ino, saat ini saya tidak tertarik dengan bunga jangka pendek." Sasuke menolak sehalus mungkin. Bagaimanpun, Sasuke tetap berusaha menghargai gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke tidak suka ditawari sesuatu berkali-kali tapi Sasuke juga tahu jika gadis itu memiliki maksud yang baik, sekedar menyarankan dengan sedikiit paksaan. Gadis itu tahu cara menjual.

"Tap-tapi—"

"Terimaksih, lain kali saya akan berkunjung lagi."

Baru saja selangkah Sasuke keluar dari toko itu namun teguran dari gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Saya memberikan bunga ini kepada anda." Gadis itu berucap setelah menghampirinya.

Sasuke menatap heran,

"Bunga ini hanya tinggal satu-satunya, dan saya yakin anda jugalah satu-satunya yang cocok merawatnya."

"Maa—"

"Dia sudah lama menunggu anda." Gadis itu termsenyum, Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Anda tak perlu merawatnya tuan, cukup anda tanam di halaman belakang rumah anda maka ia akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya." Ujar gadis itu kemudian masuk kedalam tokonya begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap dalam bunga matahari ditangannya.

'Kita hanya perlu menaburkan benihnya, kemudian mereka akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya loh Sasuke.'

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu Sasuke baru saja selesai menanam bibit-bibitnya di halaman belakang. Ia beralih kehalaman depan rumahnya, dia bermaksud menghiasi tempat itu dengan beberapa pot bunga, termasuk satu pot bunga matahari pemberian nona Ino. Sayang juga jika bunga matahari cantik itu ia biarkan begitu saja.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang dimana ia akan meletekkan bunga itu, rasanya tak ada tempat yang cocok.

"Diatas batu itu kupikir cocok. Disana dia bisa mendapatkan cahaya matahari yang cukup."

Ah benar juga, lagipula tak ada tempat lain. Tunggu dulu … Sasuke berbalik dengan cepata ketika mendengar suara yang tak dikenalnya dari arah belakang.

Sasuke sempat tertegun dengan sosok pemilik suara itu, namun ia buru-buru memasang wajah heran sekaligus bingung.

"Ah maaf ... perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, rumah saya tak jauh dari sini. Saya kebetulan lewat dan melihat anda sibuk dengan tanaman-tanaman indah anda."

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu menyolok. Rambut pirang dan mata biru, begitu terang. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke serasa hanya dapat melihatnya samar-samar.

Angin yang bertiup dengan nada yang teratur, sinar matahari yang terasa hangat di kulit. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah kearahnya, seperti cara tersenyum orang asing yang sering yang ia temui. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda?

Siapa dia?

Kenapa Sasuke hanya mampu terpan

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Title : Janji Bunga Matahari**

 **By : De Amor**

* * *

.

.

.

Note:

Akhirnya bisa lanjutin juga. Masih adakah yang ingat fic ini?. Saya harap masih ada ya haha, n mohon di review jika fic ini masih layak lanjut.

Arigatou gozimasu, sudah membaca minna-saaan ^O^


End file.
